CAFEIN for CAFEE: Challenge Part 2
by CAFEIN
Summary: Persembahan members CAFEIN untuk Cafein First Ever Event dan ulangtahun Akashi Seijuurou. #Every Genres - Selamat datang di fanfiksi yang bagai sebuah Café, LeChi menyajikan kisah-kisah pasangan oposisi satu sama lain dengan beragam cerita dan berjuta rasa yang adiktif seperti cafein. Special warns: this part includes lemon/lime.


**Disclaimer:**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi;** Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan komersil atau materil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

**Warning: Male X Male, standar disclaimer and warning applied.**

* * *

><p><strong>LeChi's project proudly presents<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Challenge  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special: Akashi Seijuurou's birthday**

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Light of Leviathan<strong>

**Genre: Humor**

.

.

**Flirty**

.

.

Situasi anomali bergemuruh layaknya hidung _sphinx_ runtuh, Akashi Seijuurou bertandang rutin ke gim Seirin. Sudah diusir berkali-kali—terutama oleh Kagami, sebanyak itu pula dia datang lag. Tidak ada yang berani menanyakan intensi aksinya.

Kuroko sesekali bicara padanya, dan ia punya loyalitas—merahasiakan tatkala ditanya intensi Akashi hanya duduk di bench memerhatikan tim Seirin berlatih setiap akhir pekan selama sebulan terakhir.

Aida Riko menanyakan kegilaan macam apa yang membuat kendur skrup otak jenius kapten tim Rakuzan. Takutnya Akashi memata-matai mereka untuk melibas habis Seirin di Inter-High tahun depan. Akashi tertawa pelan, suaranya rendah disisip geli saat menukas.

"Aku bukan memata-matai Seirin."

Orang pertama yang dengan mata elangnya mengawasi Akashi, berkeringat dingin menelisik mata heterokromia itu tertuju pada pebasket tertentu. Stress dengan realisasinya, Izuki Shun mendekati Akashi.

"Apa kau sakit mata?"

Akashi melirik sepersekian detik. Kembali memfokuskan matanya pada seorang pebasket yang tengah tertawa ceria karena kebetulan berhasil menembakkan _three-point_.

"Aku tidak sakit mata." Akashi menyeringai maniak. "Mata ini hanya tidak bisa lepas memandangnya."

Izuki lekas menyingkir.

Trio junior Seirin mengobrol bersama duo cahaya dan bayangan, mempertanyakan alasan keberadaan Akashi yang duduk memangku laptop—terlihat mengerjakan tugas sekolah sembari sesekali mengawasi mereka.

"Akashi sudah datang empat kali. Apa yang dia cari?" Fukuda memijat punggung lengannya yang kram.

Kawahara mengelus keringat yang mengeksotiskan kepala hampir plontos polosnya. "Dia pasti jadi paparazzi tim kita."

"Tsk. _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan obsesi mereka." Kagami mendengus sebal.

"Tapi dia tidak terlihat berbahaya seperti tahun lalu." Furihata mengerling takut-takut pada objek pembicaraan mereka.

"Hampiri saja dia, Furihata-_kun_. Dia memang tidak akan menyakiti siapapun lagi." Kuroko datar menanggapi.

"Benarkah?" Furihata mencurigai Kuroko yang tetap datar ekspresinya. Tak menemukan kebohongan tersirat, Furihata beranjak ke _bench_ untuk meraih botol minum di tasnya di sisi Akashi.

Akashi berhenti mengetik. Tatapan ekspetatif terlayang pada Furihata yang lugu balas memandangnya. Pemuda itu berdiri dekat Akashi, membuka resleting tasnya, meraih botol minum dan handuk untuk menyeka peluh.

"A-Akashi-_san_."

Akashi lekas menoleh, sudut-sudut bibirnya samar mengukir senyum. "Halo, Kouki."

"A-apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Furihata agak lega, Akashi tidak terlihat mengerikan seperti pertama mereka bertemu. Ia membuka tutup botol, menenggak air mineral menyegarkan.

"Aku rindu seseorang."

Furihata tersedak, tak menyangka jawaban sefrontal itu. "Si-siapa? Seseorang dari Seirin? Aida _Kantoku_?!"

Akashi menikmati reaksi Furihata. Melambaikan tangan, gestur agar Furihata mendekat. "Perhatikan _keyboard_ laptopku." Furihata mematuhi Akashi. "Dia ada di antara huruf Y dan I."

Sunyi mencekam.

"U?" Furihata mengerjapkan mata.

"U." Akashi berbisik persis di telinga Furihata. "_You_, Kouki."

Gim Seirin hening seketika.

"KAU SAKIT, AKASHI!" teriak Kagami stress.

"Taiga mungkin benar. Jantungku rasanya berdetak tidak normal."

Furihata menatap khawatir Akashi. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Akashi balas memandang Furihata. "Ah."

"A-apa?"

Akashi meraih tangan Furihata yang tidak memegang apa-apa, menaruhnya di atas dadanya yang terlapis _jersey_ Rakuzan. "Jantungku berdetak abnormal setiap aku memandangmu."

Furihata terjentik atensinya._ Sweatdrop_. "Ka-kalau begitu, kau harus pergi menemui dokter, Akashi-_san_."

Akashi meraih dagu Furihata, menyelami mata berpupil sekecil biji manis coklat. "Dokter yang bisa menyembuhkanku ada di hadapanku."

Kapten tim Rakuzan itu menyeka bulir keringat di pelipis Furihata dengan sentuhan sensual yang membuat pemuda bersurai sewarna_ almond _itu menggigil. "Kau penyebab _global warming_, Kouki."

"Ngh—eh?" Furihata menatap lekat Akashi dengan segala perfeksinya dan kekeliruan karakterisasinya.

"Kau membuatku sepanas ini." Akashi menyentuhkan dahi keduanya—peduli iblis dengan histeria mania tim Seirin. Berbagi napas panas yang mulai tak beraturan.

Furihata meneguk saliva memahami kedekatan ekstrim mereka. Paras memanas maksimal. Ia menyentak tangan Akashi, berlari secepat kilat. Cerobohnya kumat. Kakinya menginjak tali sepatunya yang terburai entah sejak kapan. Tersandung, Furihata lagi-lagi _face-landing_ dengan bokong menungging pada Akashi.

Alih-alih tersinggung, Akashi tertawa kecil dengan suara rendah membelai-belai kalbu—hanya berefek pada Furihata. Ia menaruh laptopnya di bangku, bangkit menghampiri Furihata yang merutuk malu. Berlutut di dekatnya, merangkul Furihata untuk membantunya duduk. Dilihatnya kening dan hidung pemuda itu memerah.

"Kau terjatuh." Akashi membelai lembut bagian yang memerah. "Sakitkah?"

Furihata mengangguk, salah tingkah setengah mati.

Akashi memeluk Furihata yang bergetar. "Tapi jika kau jatuh cinta padaku, kau tidak akan pernah merasa sakit."

Lantas Akashi mencium bibir Furihata yang selama ini dinantikannya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Light of Leviathan<strong>

**Genre: Lemon/Crime**

.

.

**Oshiete Kudasai **

.

.

"Aku muak mengajarinya. Buang dia ke kolong jembatan, Akashi!"

Furihata Kouki meringkuk ketakutan di sudut ruangan berpenerangan remang, nyalinya ciut mendengar gelegar itu. Konversasi di luar ruangan mati dalam sunyi, kemudian pintu disibak. Psikis Furihata menyerupai dinding ruangan ini yang retak-retak—akibat dentum bising di lantai dansa.

Akashi Seijuurou menghampirinya. Berlutut di dekat seseorang yang ditemukan Kuroko dan Kagami terlunta di gorong gang hunian tikus berbau pesing, nyaris mati diperkosa beberapa pemuda biadab tengah mabuk berat.

Saat itu Furihata pikir ia selamat. Kenyataannya, bebas dari lubang buaya, ia jatuh ke pelukan singa. Ia digiring ke dunia gemerlap, sebuah bar melegenda di kalangan para pengembara malam.

Teikou.

Bar terprestisius adalah kedok yang didengung kodok-kodok pengagung hal-hal jorok. Komunitas bedebah sesungguhnya tahu identitas asli Teikou adalah pelelangan manusia, menjajakan jasa prostitusi.

Tujuh pemuda dijuluki Eros—dari mitologi Yunani yang berarti dewa cinta dan gairah seksual—itu pemrakarsa bar Teikou, melatih sendiri para prostitur yang mereka rekrut. Tidak pernah ada kontak fisik langsung—mereka rupawan sebening kristal, sekaligus sehitam jelaga atas tindak kriminal tak termaafkan.

Furihata bak piala bergilir para Eros. Semua bergantian melatihnya di divisi masing-masing dan gagal.

Akashi Seijuurou, ketua Eros, dalang wahid bersama keenam eros lainnya tersesat ke neraka bertudung surga. Seseorang yang paling banyak mendongkrak kemampuan murid-murid prostitur Teikou semaksimal mungkin, memuaskan ekspetasi konsumen dalam ranah bisnis hitamnya.

"Hampir semua anggota Eros tak menyukaimu," bisiknya.

Furihata merinding ngeri, meremas jas yang dikenakan Akashi. Airmukanya keruh akan ketakutan, tak sudi kembali terlunta-lunta antah-berantah, namun juga tahu kapabilitasnya tak mencapai standarisasi prostitur Teikou.

"TapiTetsuya bilang kau punya bakat submisif—tapi pasar pembelimu jarang." Akashi menjilat cuping kuping yang memberatkan ekshalasi Furihata. "Lakukanlah. Aku akan melatihmu."

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?" Furihata berbisik, terengah. "Beritahu aku."

"Ryouta bilang kau cukup bisa _pole-dance _setelah diajari olehnya." Akashi menarik turun kemeja lusuh Furihata, menyingkap garis bahu menggiurkan—bersih dari _kiss-mark_. "Imajikan aku adalah tiang pelampiasan kepuasanmu. Ikuti instruksi absolutku."

Furihata mengerang—tangan Akashi mengoyak bajunya, torso terpampang sementara punggungnya dibelai. Akashi tak menghakimi seperti Eros yang lain, ini melumerkan ketakutan, sekaligus mendongkrak determinasinya. Menuruti bisikan suara rendah mendayu Akashi di telinganya.

Tangan kirinya mencengkeram bahu tegap, lengan kanannya terkalung di leher berurai helai magenta, kaki kiri menyelinap di antara kedua kaki mentor terkininya, kaki kanan terangkat melingkari pinggangnya. Furihata merapatkan tubuh keduanya, menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Badannya bergesekan dengan Akashi. _Basic climb pole dance_ dengan tempo keterlaluan lambat.

"Khh…" Gesekan dada bidang yang terbuka dengan serat baju Akashi menyebabkan areolanya menegang.

Furihata memanuver gerakan terpatah-patah dan cukup kaku. I_nvert, half flag invert, Crucifix,_ dan _angle_ yang menyusahkan Akashi mengontrol diri untuk memperbaiki gerakannya. Tercandu oleh setiap jengkal kulit lunak yang amat sensitif dalam sentuhannya. Friksi manis nan panas menyulut gairah pubertas.

"Ahn … Aka-aka—hhh … Akashi—hhng."

Desahan memalukan—Furihata tak kuasa menahan. Menurunkan kaki yang kebas diremas repetitif oleh mentornya, merentang jarak, membelakanginya, memundurkan pantatnya hingga bercumbu dengan ereksi di balik celana hitam.

Kepala bersurai coklat terlengak ke cahaya remang, tersangga di bahu kokoh. Lengan kiri melingkari leher dan tangan kiri menjambak helai-helai magenta, tangan kanan melepaskan jas hitam hingga jatuh teronggok dkelantai. Kaki kanan merambati perut dengan otot-otot sempurna dan kaki kiri melekuki pinggul, split horizontal. Memberi gaya dorong pada pantatnya, mundur membentur keras gembung yang menyodok bongkah bokongnya di balik fabrik celana sutra.

"Kouki." Akashi mendesis tatkala Furihata mengerlingnya dari sudut mata sembari mendesah gelisah, lirikan sugestif—mata berkaca-kaca ditimpa sinar remang lampu. Seduktif mengerikan; inosen. Bibir memerah keras digigiti.

"Ah—a-akh!" Furihata terkejut ketika memanuver gerakan berikutnya, lengan merengkuh posesif tubuhnya, tangan tersimpan di pinggangnya, memundurkan tubuh Furihat keras-keras. Tubrukan mereka mengimpuls percik-percik hasrat karnal yang menuntut dipenuhi, membunuh sekat profesionalitas antara mentor dan murid. "Aka—ahnn!"

Akashi menghempaskan Furihata ke dinding terdekat. Memerangkap pemuda itu yang menggeliat megap-megap. Tangannya menggerayangi setiap inci tubuh muridnya, giginya menghunjam kulit tanpa cela dan noda. Jiwa erosnya berkobar penuh gairah, melupakan pelajaran intimasi melindas limitasi.

Furihata menggilas rasionalitas Akashi.

Terjepit antara dinding dengan torso terbuka tak henti dijamah tangan, tubuh panas menstimulasi kebutuhan yang Furihata tak mengerti spesifikasinya. Jeritannya ketika meteor kenikmatan bertubi menghantamnya teredam lumatan basah pertukaran saliva.

Akashi memeluknya—membalurkan atensi dan afeksi tak tertahankan, Furihata paham—karena itulah airmatanya bergulir perlahan.

"Harusnya aku tak menyerahkanmu pada yang lain." Akashi mendudukkan diri, menarik Furihata dalam pangkuan basahnya. "Ada yang mengajarimu seperti ini?"

Furihata menghirup wangi Akashi yang bercampur aroma berat seks di udara. "Ha-hanya kau."

Akashi merengkuh Furihata, posesifisme. "Mulai sekarang, kau hanya denganku, Kouki."

"_Jaa…" _Dia menatap Akashi—tersenyum ragu, mencuri ciuman kilat, suaranya serak—memohon—sensual. "_O-oshiete kudasai_, Akashi."

Ternyata Furihata tidak semurni profilnya. Dia jahat, melebihi para Eros.

**_Erotis._**

Akashi membubuhkan _kiss-mark_ pertama di leher Furihata. "Bersiaplah, Kouki."

Sekali lagi Akashi Seijuurou mengajarkan kegelapan adiktif pada Furihata Kouki yang tak henti merintih memohon, jauh menembus malam kelam.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Hi Aidi<strong>

**Genre: Parody**

**.**

**.**

**Speak with Eyes**

**.**

_**.**_

Akashi sama sekali bingung, benar-benar bingung dan sangat bingung. Bagaimana bisa, kekasihnya yang agak kurang berani—pengecut—itu bahkan sekarang menatap tepat di matanya ketika pemuda berambut coklat itu berbicara dengannya?

**.**

**.**

Akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh dengan Kouki, matanya yang semungil biji semangka itu kerap mengena telak pada matanya. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk sebenarnya, Akashi malah senang. Hanya saja, ia merasa tidak biasa, sekali lagi bukan dalam artian buruk.

Pemuda berambut _scarlet_ itu berpikir, mungkin Kouki sudah bisa membangun kepercayaan dirinya. Mungkin dia sudah mendapat motivasi yang membuat diri _Chihuahua_ kecil itu bangkit dan menjadi berani. Mungkin sifat pengecut Kouki sudah lari tunggang langgang karena ketularan oleh sifat abrasifnya—oh, sejak kapan ia berpikir sikapnya adalah virus?

**Cukuplah, cukup!**

Akashi sungguh pusing, kali ini bukan dalam artian baik.

Sungguh, ia senang ketika kekasihnya itu tak lagi bergetar di bawah tatapannya. Yah, walau tubuh itu bergetar setidaknya Kouki tak lagi lari tunggang langgang daripada sekedar disuruh bertemu pandang dengannya. Bukan pengecualian ketika di ranjang, Akashi sampai sering harus berakhir mengurus diri sendiri di kamar mandi—karena Kouki secara refleks menendangnya ketika mereka bertatapan dan memandangnya seolah pelaku _sekuhara_.

Namun, ia rindu kekasihnya yang tak memaksakan diri. Lebih suka Kouki yang penggugup, malu-malu atau bahkan tergagap sampai megap ketika berbicara. Bukan Kouki yang menatapnya penuh selidik, menyidik pada mata _scarlet_nya tanpa jeda.

"Kau sepertinya sudah berani, Kouki." Akashi memulai percakapan dengan menyunggingkan seringai. Biasanya selalu berhasil membuat Kouki bergidik, namun kali ini Kouki masih bertahan.

"A-aku tidak be-begitu."

"Lalu?" tekan pemuda bermahkota merah magenta itu, ia menajamkan pandang.

"I-itu." Ada gerak badan seolah menghindar, bola mata mungil itu berputar-putar—mencari pembenaran.

"Hm?" Gesekan kain dengan kain beradu, tak bisa menghalang panas yang direduksi dari oksigen yang dibakar berlebih. Sebelah tangan Akashi merangkul pinggang pemuda di depannya, memenjara Kouki hingga pemuda itu tak bisa melepaskan diri.

Sedikit bergetar, dibumbui dengan gagapnya dan diperciki semburat merah di pipi, Kouki—masih menatap Akashi—memberi jawaban yang berhasil membuat pewaris tunggal keluarga yang didominasi warna merah itu berharap ada dinding terdekat untuk ia membenturkan kepala.

"Ka-kata Kuroko-_kun_. A-akashi-_san speaks with his eyes_."

Akashi memberikan senyum dengan rasa geli ditahan. "Kau percaya?"

Surai coklat itu bergoyang saat Kouki mengangguk." Ma-makanya. A-aku mau tahu a-apa yang mata Akashi-_san_ bicarakan. Ka-karena kupikir, kalau A-akashi-_san_, apa-pun itu bisa dilakukan. Ta-tapi mata A-Akashi-_san_ masih bisu." Kepala pemuda bermarga Furihata menunduk, menyembunyikan dengan sangat kekecewaan yang melecut.

Sungguh, jika saja ia membiarkan dirinya lepas kendali maka Akashi akan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ini. Akashi memang _absolute_ dan berkuasa, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa membuat mata berbicara secara denotasi. Ia bukan Tuhan, dan dengan berat hati Akashi akui ia hanya manusia biasa.

Dengan lembut, ia kecup kening berserak surai-surai sewarna tanah, kembali memberikan tatapan lembut walau matanya tak bisa berbohong bahwa ada kilat geli disana.

"Kau tahu, Kouki? Sepertinya kau harus belajar memaknai kata daripada hanya membacanya secara cepat."

Walau Kuroko memang benar, matanya berbicara—pada Kouki.

Hanya pada Kouki-_nya_ seorang.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Hi Aidi<strong>

**Genre: Tragedy **

.

.

**Red Apple**

.

.

Ada yang mengatakan, malaikat terlalu suci untuk disandingkan dengan iblis yang hina. Mungkin memang benar, pada kenyataannya iblis adalah penghancur dan malaikat memperbaikinya.

Bukankah mereka terlalu bertolak belakang untuk bersama?

Tapi bisakah kita berpikir, bahwa jika tidak ada _mungkar_ maka tidak ada _amar_. Jika tidak ada hitam maka tidak ada putih. Mereka saling berhubungan satu sama lain, berelasi walau peran mereka kontradiktif.

Tapi akan jauh lebih buruk ketika mereka saling mencinta, karena yang hitam tak berhak mencintai yang putih. Yang di dasar neraka takkan boleh untuk mencintai makhluk surga.

.

.

.

Kouki adalah iblis, sering dimarahi karena tak berani berbuat buruk, berada di posisi terendah pembuat mungkar dan dikucilkan karena bermimpi menjadi makhluk surga.

Benar, Kouki memang bermimpi menjadi makhluk atas. Berbuat baik dan menolong manusia. Tapi apa mau dikata, takdirnya sebagai mahluk neraka tak bisa membuatnya tinggal disana—di tempat impiannya, terlalu mustahil.

Dan satu alasan lagi yang membuat keinginannya semakin kuat. Membuatnya mengendap hanya untuk mengintip apa yang sedang seorang malaikat lakukan.

Kouki mengagumi malaikat itu, namanya Seijuurou, bersurai merah yang berubah _scarlet_ saat temaram.

**Indah.**

Makhluk atas memang indah, luar dalam sempurna. Membuatnya terus terkukung dan terperangkap dalam pesona malaikat itu, apalagi matanya—sebentuk _ruby_ yang berkilau. Dan Kouki silau, tapi dia suka melihatnya. Lebih-lebih ketika permata indah itu hanya tertuju padanya.

"Kau menyusup lagi." Seijuurou berbisik di antara hembusan nafas yang menyatu, kening mereka bersentuhan ketika malaikat itu menarik belakang kepala Kouki dengan tangannya yang besar, hangat,

Bibir Kouki mengerucut lucu, menatap malaikat bersurai magenta itu dengan pandangan merajuk." Biar saja, iblis kan memang wajar begitu—melanggar peraturan."

Kekeh tawa Seijuurou seperti nyanyian burung di pagi hari, membuat hatinya berbunga." Tapi tidak boleh, ini bukan hanya aturan di surga tapi neraka juga."

"Tetap biar saja!" belahan bibir itu makin mengerucut, membuat Seijuurou gemas dan mengecup bibir sang iblis. Tapi tidak ia lakukan meskipun sungguh ia ingin." Ha-habisnya a-a—"

"_Hm_?"

"A-aku ri–ukh."

Percik merah mendebui pipi pucat khas iblis Kouki, membuatnya tampak lebih hidup. Seijuurou menggesekkan dahi mereka, mengulum tawa geli.

"_Aku rindu dengan Seijuurou_. Bukankah begitu, Kouki?"

Surai itu bergoyang ketika tersentak, menjauh dari dekapan Akashi dan wajahnya sepenuhnya merah. Ada yang aneh setiap ia bertemu dengan Seijuurou, sesuatu di dadanya berdegup kencang sekali. Rasanya Kouki mau mati, tapi juga senang sekali.

Tangan Akashi menepuk kepala sang iblis yang tertunduk, jemarinya meraup sela surai lalu meremasnya lembut." Aku juga rindu Kouki."

Dalam satu sentakan tubuh mereka bertaut, sang malaikat membawa sang iblis dalam ciuman yang lembut. Kouki hanya bisa terdiam, terlalu terkejut-lalu terhanyut menikmatinya.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Bibir mereka terus bertemu, namun pada ciuman ke empat Kouki membalas pautan bibir, tangannya meremas pelan bahu Seijuurou.

Sayang, Kouki tak bisa melihat ke belakang punggung Seijuurou, di mana bulu-bulu seputih salju itu cepat sekali ternoda hitam. Dia juga tak bisa melihat, bahwa bulu-bulu putih itu berserakan di sekeliling mereka, terbang dan melekat di punggung Kouki—mulai menghapus warna hitam yang kelam.

.

.

Ada yang mengatakan, jika malaikat mencintai iblis. Maka dia akan menjadi makhluk paling terkutuk yang pernah ada.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok random:<strong>

**Ini kebetulan sesuatuuu bangeeet urutan alfabet dominansi genre dua _authors_ syuram berjajar jadi satu. *rofl* maaf ini fic-nya ditaruh di rating M meski nggak semua isi lemon/lime, cuma ada dua drabbles cukup syuuur. /a**

**Sekali lagi, ini juga sesembahan dari LeChi-tachi untuk CAFEIN dan fic ultah Akashi Seijuurou (happy birthday, Sei~ be happy with your beloved Kouki and wish you all the best!). :'D**

**Atas nama panitia penyelenggara CAFEE, kami ucapkan terima kasih pada seluruh partisipan dan LeChi-tachi serta members CAFEIN. Event ini, project collab ini, bahkan gathering LeChi-tachi juga, tidak akan bisa sukses tanpa kerjasama dan partisipasi semuanya. 8') **

**.**

**.**

**_Thank you very much. Mind to Read and give us reviews?_ ;D**


End file.
